maelstickfandomcom-20200214-history
StickWars 1
Description StickWars is a very entertaining game. It is fast paced and there is high action. Gameplay StickWars is a game where you have to flick your finger to defeat enemies. You get money for each enemy that lands on the ground. The flicking worked if the enemy is launched high in the air. If the enemy is not launched high enough, it will rest for 1 or 2 seconds to regain its weapon, and then it will be back up again. Normal stickfigures ("stickfigs") are equipped with an assortment of swords, axes, and spears just to make them look imposing. There are many stickfigs in each level. Shielded stickfigs move slowly, but until tapped are immune to almost everything. Once tapped, they have normal speed, but lose their shields. Battering rams move slowly, but once they get to the wall, they do a lot of damage. They can't be lifted by the finger but 2 stickfigs or arrows will beat them (see below). Catapults are the same, but stop early and wreck things from afar. Mega-bosses are huge stickfigures. They are extremely tough, but they can be knocked back by stickfigs and fireballs and bombs (see below). Finally, there are dragons, which are too high in the air to be killed by anything but fireballs. Defenses are: For $200, you can repair 100 HP; for $600 you can boost max HP by 100 (this value is 1000 HP at the start); for $5000 you can build a prison (lift stickfigs into the prison to capture them), and for $15000, you can add a slot (letting you capture 2 prisoners at a time; each new slot costs $15000 more than the last). With a prison, you can make: a Bomb Factory for $7000, (spend 1 prisoner to make a suicide bomber by pressing the bomb button; press said button again to make an explosion), an Archery pit for $15000 (Tap the red flag on the tent that appears, and then 1 prisoner will be used for each tap; used prisoners will shoot arrows that beat normal stickfigs and hurt catapults and battering rams), a Repair shop for $20000 (Tap the green flag that appears on the tent; this is like archery pit except that used prisoners will repair 3 HP each second), and finally a wizard school (I call it Hogwarts) for $30000 (Like the other 2 tents, but the flag is blue. A blue meter will appear. If there is a fireball behind it, pull the red ball that appears and it will shoot iin the opposite direction. Fireballs are like bombs. If there is a meteor, double-tap in roughly the same place. A more powerful fireball (the meteor) will be made. Finally, if you have 10 or more wizards, you can create a mind-control spell if there is a stickfig behind the mana meter. That stickfigure will instantly be loyal to you!). Remember: Archers, Repairmen, and Wizards cost money from your roundly upkeep. If you can't pay, you will lose men. To boost upkeep, you can fire said units before each round. Also, being the Ultimate Stick Conqueror, I can tell you a secret: 1. Pause the game. (Make sure you have sound enabled and headphones on if need be). 2. Tap six times somewhat fast on any area that isn't a button. 3. It has worked if you hear "Cheater!" 4. You will be treated to a Prison, 50 prisoners, 5000 extra HP, and $50000. Category:Games Category:StickWars 1